1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relates to technology for a peer-to-peer (P2P) connection between terminals.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Smart phones using wireless networks are being widely used all over the world. Due to the wide use of smart phones, instant messaging and voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) services using mobile networks and Wi-Fi networks are being extended.
Mobile devices such as smart phones mainly have a capability to use a plurality of different types of networks such as a mobile communication data network or a Wi-Fi network. While fees are charged for using the mobile communication data network, Wi-Fi is available at no fee. Accordingly, Wi-Fi is usually preferred in areas where it is available.
However, Wi-Fi does not provide mobility and constant connection to a network. Thus, if a Wi-Fi connection is terminated while a mobile device connected to a network using Wi-Fi is using a P2P service, there is a problem in that the service cannot be provided before reconnecting to a P2P network using other networks.